carmensandiegofandomcom-20200215-history
Carmen Sandiego (2019 character)
Carmen Sandiego is the primary protagonist of the 2019 Netflix animated series ''Carmen Sandiego''. ''She learned how to become a professional thief at V.I.L.E. Academy, but later defected to see the world for her own. She plans and executes capers with partners Player, Ivy and Zack. She is voiced in English by Gina Rodriguez. Personality Carmen is seen as intelligent and knowledgeable due to her incredible education since her infancy, swift from the physical training under Coach Brunt and playing pranks growing up, innate athletic skill, as well as quick-witted from her training to handle high-pressure situations. She isn't fazed by difficult situations as her education in V.I.L.E. Academy prepared her for similar if not exact scenarios. But due to her inexperience and eagerness, she can still be prone to missteps, as when she was in Ecuador, she forgot to acclimate to the altitude change and fainted;Season 1, Episode 4; "The Fishy Doubloon Caper" or in Mumbai when fighting Paper Star, she didn't notice the ACME card she swiped off Chase Devineaux was missing until after she returned the Magna Carta. Carmen is also empathic of others, as seen when she fought off her graduate classmates to save a dig-site crew after developing an appreciation of art. Or when she learned of the cultural value of Uluru to the native peoples of the Outback, and how a V.I.L.E. plan would be devastating to them. As well as the time when Doctor Pilar Marquez explained the 1830 Ecuadorian 8 Escudos doubloon's historical value, Carmen did not want to deprive the Ecuadorian people of a cultural treasure; something resonant to her, as she herself knows nothing of her past. Carmen raced to retrieve it and directly gave the coin to Marquez out of trust that she'd keep the coin safe in a museum. She is also a humanitarian, donating to children's hospitals, orphanages, museums, and various other charities. Carmen is sympathetic to these causes as she knows nothing of herself, and wants to ensure others have opportunities in and knowledge of the world which she believes is their right to know and have a chance to appreciate. Carmen is also shown to be selfless, as when Devineaux is kidnapped by V.I.L.E. believing him to be her secret partner, Carmen risked her own safety to rescue him, even though she knew it was a trap as Coach Brunt and Shadow-san were in the area hunting for her.Season 1 Episode 9; "The French Connection Caper" Abilities Due to spending the majority of her early life at V.I.L.E. academy, learning from her large pool of nannies and being personally tutored by the V.I.L.E. Faculty members, Carmen grew into an exceptional and intelligent thief. * '''Proficient in martial arts and acrobatics - '''Carmen is also shown to be very agile and a skilled fighter, being agile enough to free-run across steep rooftops, perform complex acrobatic maneuvers with considerable ease and defeat many experienced V.I.L.E operatives. * '''Proficient in Pick-Pocketing - ' She has shown on numerous occasions to be able to steal items without her opponents knowing and was even praised by Shadowsan to be one of his finest students and best in the class by Graham. * Proficient in stealth - 'Carmen is skillful in stealth, given her ability to sneak into multiple high-security complexes to perform her heists and disappear in broad daylight, allowing her to evade capture by Interpol, A.C.M.E., and V.I.L.E. * '''Proficient driver - '''Carmen is shown to be capable of operating cars, motorcycles and boats. As she even engages in a high-speed chase using her motorcycle against a veteran car thief stealing an electric supercar. * '''Multilingualism -' Due to her exposure to various cultures due to her upbringing, Carmen is able to speak and understand various languages, including Mandarin, Portuguese and Italian. However, Carmen does have her weaknesses, due to her mysterious past, she has shown to be insecure when she tried to avoid the topic when Graham asked for her real name during her academic year, or experienced visions which caused her to be distracted when she learned it was Shadowsan who discovered her as a baby, not Coach Brunt as she has assumed. Professor Maelstorm has tried to take advantage of this by getting Coach Brunt to reveal details of her past, hoping to sow discord between her and Shadowsan's partnership. She also has difficulty in facing foes who are vastly superior in strength and durability, such as facing Coach Brunt in France. Despite all of this, Carmen's strategic planning and mental prowess seem to be her greatest asset. Whether it be her strong leadership skills, her ability to adapt to a situation in a fight, she almost constantly being able to triumph in difficult positions or against foes who are are numerically superior. Gear Outfit Being a professional super anti-thief, Carmen requires a range of attire and disguises for her missions and situations. Trench Coat and Wide Brim Hat * Arguably her most iconic and commonly used clothing in the series, it stores a wide range of hidden gadgets that Carmen uses on her mission, including a built-in hang glider. It also offers adequate protection against Stockholm's chilly weather. * Due to its bright color and strong association with Carmen, she has on numerous occasions allow her crew members to wear them as a distraction to any unwanted attention. Red Hoodie and Jeans * This is seen as her casual outfit. Motorcycle Suit * First spotted in the episode "The Need For Speed Caper", when she was tailing Zack and Ivy after they attracted the attention of the local police. Driving Suit * First spotted in the episode "The Fishy Doubloon Caper", when she exploring a shipwreck off the coast of Ecuador. It has a built-in jet pack if she requires more speed while moving in the water. Black Inner Suit Equipment * Hidden grappling gun * Multi-spectrum binoculars * Lipstick data drive * Stun gun * Red, mini surveillance droned Biography Early Life As revealed in the last episode of Season 2, "The Deep Dive Caper", Carmen would learn that she was the biological daughter of former Faculty Member, Dexter Wolfe, who taught Stealth 101 in Shadowsan‘s day at the V.I.L.E. Academy. He, like his daughter, was a master thief, however, at an unknown point in time, he met a woman (Vera Cruz) and fathered a child with her, Carmen. Wolfe’s time as a father changed him, so he decided to give up the life of as a criminal and settle down with his family. Unfortunately, the Faculty became aware of his increased unexplained disappearance and transferring of V.I.L.E assets into a Swiss account, suspect Wolfe might plan on leaving the organisation, sent a young Shadowsan to find out what he was planning and assassinate him if deem necessary. When Shadowsan arrived at his home to do so, he discovered Wolfe’s real motive for his unexplained disappearance and reason for planning to leave V.I.L.E. He saw how much Wolfe had changed and hesitated. Before he could carry on with his mission, he was interrupted by Interpol agents arriving to the scene. In order to protect his child, Wolfe hid Carmen in a closet and gave her a set of Matryoshka dolls, to pacify her, which became the only artifact of her past. A young Interpol agent (later revealed to be the Chief of A.C.M.E.) managed to corner Wolfe. As Wolfe was putting his hands up, The Chief saw what looked like a gun and shot the Wolfe dead; it later turned out to only to be car keys. To cover up any evidence of the existence of V.I.L.E, Shadowsan set fire to Wolfe’s estate and unable to leave the infant, took Carmen and brought her to the island. For his efforts, the Faculty awarded Shadowsan his former mentor's position and, after witnessing her potential as a criminal, it was decided to raise Carmen to become be a future operative. In order to suppress this, she was told that when she was found abandoned in Buenos Aires, Argentina, by a member of the high council of V.I.L.E., and was taken to the Isle of V.I.L.E. along with a set of Matryoshka dolls, which she identifies as her first belongings. Her real name is unknown, since when she was growing up, she went by the codename Black Sheep. Unlike the other students, Black Sheep did not choose her codename, it was given to her. As a child, Black Sheep was raised by a series of nannies from around the world, who would teach her how to read, write, and taught her things about their part of, including their geography, languages, and cultures. Black Sheep liked to pull pranks, using her pick-pocketing skills to swipe belts or tease the Cleaning Crew. Every year on December first, V.I.L.E.'s accountant Cookie Booker would arrive on the Island with her boat's Captain. Black Sheep would greet the visitors by throwing water balloons at them. One year, when Ms. Booker and the Captain visited, the Captain had enough and chased Black Sheep into V.I.L.E. Academy, when Black Sheep slipped on the floor. Just when the Captain was about to finally discipline the child for years of torment, Coach Brunt grabbed him and punched him so hard that his smartphone flew out of his pocket. Intrigued by the device, Black Sheep took the phone for herself, and hid it in her doll since V.I.L.E. Academy has a strict "No Cell Phones" policy. Time would pass and teenage Black Sheep began to realize how boring life was on the island and how she wanted to see the world, which a lot of the graduates from V.I.L.E. Academy got to do once they learned how to become international master thieves. One day, the phone Black Sheep stole from the captain vibrated with a text message from a stranger who said that he had infiltrated the phone's security. Black Sheep texted back asking who was this stranger. The phone then rang, to which Black Sheep picked up the phone and asked who it was. This was the first time Black Sheep spoke to Player. Player identified that he was a young computer White Hat hacker from Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada. For Black Sheep, this was the first time she actually spoke to someone outside the island not affiliated with V.I.L.E., forming a new friendship and motivated Black Sheep to enroll at V.I.L.E. Academy. Enrollment Black Sheep consulted the V.I.L.E. Faculty. Coach Brunt, Professor Maelstrom, Countess Cleo, and Professor Sarah Bellum approved of Black Sheep's request to enroll, but Shadow-san did not, claiming she was not mature enough. Regardless of Shadow-san's objections, majority rule allowed for Black Sheep to enroll with the next class of recruits. Despite being the youngest person in her class, Black Sheep would make friends with Antonio, Jean Paul, Gray, and a silent classmate whose name was unknown, but would make new rivals like Sheena. Black Sheep excelled at all her classes, proving herself to be part of the team. She even got the team in trouble on the day that Ms. Booker and the Captain came to visit, which they almost got expelled for when Black Sheep showed them the annual prank she used to pull. However, Gray vouched for the team and apologized on their behalf, much to Sheena's dismay, and the group spent the day in detention, where they spent the time thinking up their code names. Gray would become Crackle. Jean Paul would choose Le Chevre (which in French means "The Goat"). Antonio would choose El Topo (which in Spanish means "The Mole"). Sheena would choose Tigress. The silent classmate, who was into pantomime used a game of Charades to indicate that his code name would be "Mime Bomb". But Black Sheep still had not decided what her code name would be. The time came for Final Exams, which in addition to all the other tests, there was one final test that would be required to graduate that Shadowsan administered. Shadowsan would put on a jacket that had many pocket on it, in one of the pockets was a one dollar bill. If the student could pick his pocket within two minutes while dodging his martial arts defense techniques, they would pass. Sheena, being an expert cat burglar was able to get the dollar within seconds. The group of students was able to find the dollar bill, except for Black Sheep, who despite being an expert pickpocket and martial arts practitioner herself, could not find the dollar bill. Black Sheep was convinced that Shadowsan did not put the money in his jacket when she attempted to find it. Her suspicions were confirmed when on the day graduates were posted everyone except her passed. Angry that she was the only one who did not pass, she confronted Shadowsan who denied he didn't hide the dollar in the jacket but accused Black Sheep of still being too immature to graduate. First Field Trip When Black Sheep saw her classmates were about to go on her first mission, she snuck onto their helicopter with only her smartphone because she wanted to travel light. However, she wasn't aware that Mime Bomb had been tailing her as she had walked through the main sewer and pushed open a grate to get to the tarmac. She almost got busted when after takeoff, Player called her to say that now that she was off the island which had been armed with anti-GPS technology, he knew where she was. Black Sheep asked him to call back later. The chopper was at its destination when the new graduates were to jump off the helicopter, but Black Sheep forgot to pack a parachute so after the other except for Gray jumped off, she grabbed on to him. Meanwhile, Mime Bomb had reported Black Sheep to the Faculty, which prompted Professor Maelstrom to contact the Cleaners. Gray was not happy that Black Sheep was along for their first mission and told Black Sheep to stay put until after the mission. However, this was Black Sheep's first time off the island and she wanted to see where she was. She discovered that the team had landed in Casablanca, Morocco. Wanting to learn more about the area, Black Sheep encountered a local archaeologist. He inquired why a young girl was out so late at night. But Black Sheep was more interested in what he was doing. He replied that she was at a dig site and that he was part of a team of archaeologists looking for lost treasures, more specifically the Eye of Vishnu. Black Sheep asks the archaeologist if he is worried that somebody could try to steal it, but the archaeologist feels confident enough to say he is not worried, unbeknownst to Black Sheep and the archaeologist, that Black Sheep's classmates are about to raid the site. Before the raid goes down, the archaeologist states that the theft of relics would rob the world of something more valuable than monetary gain: knowledge, which causes Black Sheep to feel some remorse, especially when she suddenly realizes that the dig site was going to be the site of the caper. But it is too late, as Gray cut the power to the site and the other members engage in their assault, knocking out what minimal security the site had as well as some of the other archaeologists. El Topo finds the Eye of Vishnu but is surprised to see Black Sheep when he emerges from the tunnel he burrowed to get it. Gray tells Black Sheep to go back to the meeting point before she ruins the mission which leads the archaeologist to realize the site is being attacked by thieves and that Black Sheep is a thief. El Topo reminds the team that they are to leave no witnesses, such that Gray now must kill the archaeologist with the electric weapon that Dr. Bellum provided. Gray shoots the device but Black Sheep knocks the weapon out of the way, allowing for the archaeologist to escape. Black Sheep struggles with Gray to disarm him. Tigress tries to assist him, but Black Sheep knocks her out with the weapon. Black Sheep demands Gray to tell her what just happened. By this time the Cleaners, who were piloting the helicopter, show up and use chloroform to knock out Black Sheep. The graduates would graduate knowing the true name of V.I.L.E. was not "Valuable Imports, Lavish Exports" but "Villains' International League of Evil." Meanwhile, Black Sheep was under an even more watchful eye by the Faculty which made her feel isolated. The Cleaners confiscated her phone which meant that she couldn't talk to Player. Being held back for another year, Black Sheep plotted a plan to escape from the Isle of V.I.L.E for good this time. First Heist On December first, when Ms. Booker showed up, Black Sheep would execute her plan. First, acquiring her phone back from the Faculty. Once the phone was back in her hands, she called Player. She confesses that she was raised at a school for thieves. Just then, Ms. Booker enters the room with her V.I.L.E Hard Drive. She then hangs up a red Cordovan hat and red trench coat she was wearing as it was pouring rain outside. Black Sheep tales Ms. Booker who is headed to the server room with the hard drive, but along the way she stops a spying Mime Bomb from catching her in the act by beating him up and throwing him in a supply closet that had a toolbox about the same size and weight as the hard drive. Black Sheep takes it so that Mime Bomb can't pick the lock and escape from the closet. Black Sheep quickly slips into the elevator bound for the server room, where she apologizes to Ms. Booker for the years of torment she gave her. Booker accepts her apology but offers Black Sheep some career advice to pursue white-collar crime instead of classic thievery. As the elevator closes, Black Sheep takes the elevator back upstairs while Ms. Booker wonders why the hard drive she stuck in the computer isn't working. It turns out, Black Sheep had executed bait and switch trading the travel toolbox for the hard drive. While searching for a way out of V.I.L.E. Academy, Black Sheep had eavesdropped on a conversation between Cookie Brooker and V.I.L.E. Faculty. Ms. Brooker demanded to leave, and Maelstrom permitted. Carmen used this as an opportunity to escape, stealing Ms. Booker's coat and hat and walked out the front door where the Cleaners were on guard. By the time she walked out the door, Coach Brunt and Professor Maelstrom had discovered that Black Sheep tied Ms. Booker up in a file closet. With V.I.L.E. now aware of Carmen's escape, The Cleaners were about to use their chopper to stop the boat from leaving the harbor, but found the cables inside the engine were cut. Professor Maelstrom radioed the Captain that the person approaching the ship was not Ms. Booker, but Black Sheep had already overpowered the Captain. The only person left to stop her was Shadowsan, who was running towards to dock with a sword in hand, but by that time, Black Sheep had pulled out far enough that he could not jump on the boat. The last words she spoke to him were "I pass. You fail." A reference to the final exam which she is still convinced was rigged, from the previous school year. As she drives the motorboat out to sea, she contacts Player, who asks where she is. He determines she is located somewhere in the Canary Islands. With her new freedom, she decides it is time to see the rest of the world. She almost tosses her hat off the boat when Player tells her she needs to get a passport and to use a new name. She looks at the tag inside the hat that reads "Carmen Brand Outerwear, San Diego" and chooses her new name: Carmen Sandiego. After reaching the mainland, she mailed the hard drive to Player and together they began their mission to destroy VILE. Boston Tea Party Caper Months later in Boston, Massachusetts, USA, Carmen is informed by Player of a donut shop that served as a V.I.L.E. front. While trying to investigate, Carmen meets siblings Zack and Ivy, who were also robbing the shop. From then on, Zack and Ivy would follow in Carmen's adventures. Caper in Poitiers, France Interpol then caught wind of Carmen, leading to her gaining an adversary in the bumbling inspector Chase Devineaux. Months Later Sometime later, after her caper in Poitiers, France, Carmen is cornered by Gray on a train bound for Paris. She then tells him her back story. Afterward, Gray reveals what V.I.L.E. truly stands for, which only confirms Carmen's suspicions that her upbringing was a lie, emboldening her goal to use her skills as a thief for good rather than evil. Nevertheless, Gray claims V.I.L.E. is willing to forgive her if she returns willingly and works for them again. She refuses, as the train pulls into Paris where Inspector Chase Devineaux is waiting to apprehend her only to be tricked into apprehending Gray wearing her now trademark coat and hat. It is determined back in Poitier by Devineaux's partner Jules Argent, that Carmen didn't take anything of value, that the house she broke into was full of stolen items taken by V.I.L.E., and the house belongs to an imports and exports company. But Carmen did take something from the location: The matryoshka dolls that belonged to her, the only link to her past. As she gets away in a boat on the River Seine driven by Zack, she removes a sticker that was placed at the bottom of the most exterior doll, placed there by A.C.M.E. who are tailing the boat, to which Player and Ivy help complete this caper as they make their next trip to Java Island in Indonesia. The Sticky Rice Caper Arriving in Java, the Carmen Crew make their way to the V.I.L.E. base on file, and find it full of experimented on rice, coated in a fungus bio-engineered to consume the rice supply of Indonesia. Carmen recalls V.I.L.E. making an artificial rice supply when she was younger, deducing they plan to destroy a nation's food supply to shill in a market for their artificial brand rice and compensate for lost income. The Fishy Doubloon Caper The Duke of Vermeer Caper The Opera in the Outback Caper The Chasing Paper Caper The Lucky Cat Caper The French Connection Caper The Hot Rocks of Rio Caper The Daisho Caper The Fashionista Caper The Boston Tea Party Caper The Need for Speed Caper The Crackle Goes Kiwi Caper The Stockholm Syndrome Caper The African Ice Caper The Deep Dive Caper In Other Languages Gallery Screenshots Renders CarmenTurn-1-1640x1080.jpg|Model sheet, designed by Keiko Murayama Carmenrender1.png Carmenrender2.png Carmenrender3.png Carmen-crouch.png Version Differences In the 1994 series incarnation, Carmen Sandiego was the primary antagonist, stealing various items and leading V.I.L.E. In later seasons, she would assume an anti-hero role, and even team up with Zack and Ivy. Trivia * Carmen enjoys sushi and coffee. * The red coat Cookie Booker first wears, and Carmen steals, is reminiscent of Carmen Sandiego's design in the 1994 cartoon. References See Also * Carmen's Team ** Player ** Zack ** Ivy * V.I.L.E. Faculty (her former adopted family) Category:Characters Category:Carmen's team Category:Female Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019)